


Исправляя прошлое

by Agapushka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M, Gen, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Каждый из них думает, что все держит под контролем, но так ли это на самом деле?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 3





	Исправляя прошлое

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF HP Crossover 2019.
> 
> Огромная благодарность Dalila за написание рейтинговой сцены и бете Bergkristall :)

— Каждая купленная вами оборонная облигация — это пуля в стволе дорогого вам солдата!

Стиву Роджерсу казалось, что эта никчемная фраза настолько прилипла к его языку, что никаким мылом не отмыть. От беспорядочной карусели нелепых выступлений в шоу, рекламировавших военные займы, его просто тошнило. Стив отчаянно хотел на фронт, где враг был бы настоящим — без бутафорских черных усов над верхней губой, а вокруг не танцевали бы девушки в коротких юбках, размахивая крохотными флажками с американской символикой. Да, он был патриотом, но поднимать боевой дух соотечественников подобной клоунадой ему казалось верхом глупости. 

Конечно, Стив старался найти и хорошее в таких турах: он видел горящие глаза детей, которые с радостью встречали Капитана Америку — непобедимого символа их страны, и на душе его чуть теплело. Возможно, зарождая в них веру в победу на войне, он и впрямь делал что-то хорошее.

После очередной фотосессии с восторженными девушками и кряхтящими младенцами Стив попытался было незаметно уйти, однако его тут же догнал сенатор Брандт.

— Смотри, как народ тебя любит, — он окинул чуть захмелевшим взглядом шумную толпу и похлопал Стива по плечу. — Мало того, что после твоих подвигов от добровольцев отбоя не было, так теперь наша армия получает огромную денежную помощь. А все благодаря тебе. 

— Я думаю, что от меня было бы куда больше пользы, если бы моя служба проходила не в тылу, а на фронте, — Стив понимал, что заводить в сотый раз разговор на эту тему было бессмысленно, но все равно хотелось высказаться. 

Сенатор замахал на него руками, а затем, заметив приближающегося к ним фотографа, приобнял Стива и широко улыбнулся, глядя в объектив.

— Ты стал настоящей звездой, — пробурчал он, когда фотограф пошел дальше. — Не понимаю, чем ты недоволен. Под пулю всегда успеешь попасть. 

Заметив в толпе кого-то из знакомых, Брандт поспешно отошел, а к Стиву тут же подошла какая-то девушка.

— Вы тоже хотите со мной сфотографироваться? — устало спросил он.

— Нет. 

Девушка была одета очень скромно, а ее бледное лицо разительно контрастировало с ярким макияжем постоянно окружавших его женщин.

— Вы не могли бы рассказать, как поймали Хайнца Крюгера?

— Вы журналистка?

— Нет.

Такие односложные ответы и тихая речь озадачили Стива.

— Тогда зачем вам это все?

Она наклонила голову и сцепила тонкие пальцы в замок.

— Сейчас столько всего происходит… А вы такой интересный человек… 

— Для какой газеты пишете? — усмехнулся Стив. — Ни за что теперь не поверю, что вы спрашиваете из праздного интереса.

— «Вашингтон пост», — она чуть улыбнулась, отчего ее карие глаза стали теплее. 

Обычно Стив старался не общаться с журналистами, тем более с журналистками: они были слишком назойливы, перевирали факты, да и вообще вели себя очень бесцеремонно. Но эта девушка была настолько милой, что он даже пожалел ее — с таким мягким характером ей никакой информации не добыть для написания статей.

— Ну что же, мисс…

— Мисс Грейнджер.

— Давайте сядем вон за тот столик, и я постараюсь удовлетворить ваше любопытство.

— Ох, нет. Можно мы поговорим на улице? Здесь очень душно.

Стив и сам был рад покинуть шумное помещение, в котором к концу вечера обычно становилось невыносимо жарко. Они вышли на прохладную улицу и медленно двинулись по дороге, уходящей вглубь прилегающего к зданию парка. 

Мисс Грейнджер молчала, очевидно, обдумывая, с чего начать беседу, а Стив ей не мешал. Он так устал от всей этой ежедневной суеты, что вечерняя прогулка с симпатичной, да еще и молчаливой девушкой доставляла ему истинное удовольствие. В своих размышлениях он не заметил, как они дошли почти до самой середины парка, где в сгущающихся сумерках высокие деревья казались фантастическими существами.

— Ну что же, мисс Грейнджер... — начал было он, но тут же осекся. 

Она стояла перед ним, направив ему в грудь деревянную палочку. Глаза ее мерцали, как у кошки.

— Остолбеней, — бросила она, и сознание Стива Роджерса провалилось куда-то во тьму.  
***

— Ты слишком долго.

Голос Тома Реддла не выражал ни единого чувства. Он прекрасно осознавал, что управлять другими можно только тогда, когда всецело контролируешь собственные эмоции, а в этом Тому не было равных.

— Пришлось отвести его подальше, потому что вокруг было слишком много восторженных поклонниц, жаждущих очаровать самого Капитана Америку после очередного концерта. 

Гермиона тоже говорила монотонно, почти не повышая голоса. Этому она прекрасно научилась у своего хозяина. О, она многое переняла у него, ведь Том был таким талантливым учителем!

— Могла бы оглушить их всех, как и нашего большого друга, — криво усмехнулся он. — Уж магии тебе не занимать.

Она едва заметно улыбнулась собственным мыслям и взмахом палочки опустила перед ним чашку. Даже если Том и был недоволен, чай, приготовленный по ее рецепту, всегда успокаивал его скрытый гнев. Пожалуй, только за две вещи он и ценил Гермиону — прекрасный горьковатый чай и большой магический потенциал. Хотя была еще и третья вещь — полное послушание и собачья преданность, но Том списывал это на Империус, наложенный на Гермиону при первой же их встрече, а она не разубеждала его в этом. 

— Завтра, — произнес Том, с наслаждением отпивая из чашки, — Америка лишится своего бесполезного героя, а я обрету кое-что интересное.

Гермиона молча стояла возле окна. Выслушивать грандиозные планы Тома было одной из ее задач, так же, как и добывать полезную информацию или совершать темномагические ритуалы, во время которых она полностью отпускала контроль над собственным сознанием и погружалась в приятное Империо, лишь бы не видеть и не помнить этих ужасов. Конечно, было бы куда полезнее все это запоминать, но тогда она могла сорваться и выдать себя раньше времени, а так ее руки не дрожали, вспарывая заклинанием чье-то еще живое тело. 

— Я понимаю, что обретение подобной силы вряд ли продвинет меня на пути к бессмертию, — продолжал Том, шагая по комнате. — Однако я не боюсь выйти за границы привычного и попробовать что-то, что придаст мне сил и, возможно, усилит мою магию. 

Он допил чай, поморщившись от горького осадка на дне чашки.

— Гермиона, в последнее время чай слишком горький. Ты разучилась его заваривать?

Том подошел к ней и пристально посмотрел в глаза, пытаясь проникнуть в ее разум. Но, как и обычно, мысли Гермионы были подернуты легкой дымкой и не содержали ничего, что могло бы насторожить. 

— Я стала добавлять еще одни травы. Они усиливают магию, но неприятны на вкус.

— Что за травы?

— Серебристая полынь и трушовница.

В ее глазах отражались огоньки свечей, расставленных в комнате. Том протянул руку и запустил пальцы в ее мягкие волосы, слегка оттягивая их назад, отчего Гермионе пришлось запрокинуть голову. 

— Маленькая травница, — его губы почти касались ее губ, но он даже не делал попыток поцеловать ее. — И откуда ты взялась — такая талантливая? Пожалуй, ты самая загадочная личность, которую я встречал. 

Он отпустил ее и отошел к камину, а затем вдруг резко выхватил палочку и крикнул: 

— Легилименс! 

Ничего. Какие-то неясные тени-обрывки, сегодняшний концерт, кипящий чайник с чаем. Мысли Гермионы Грейнджер полны только им, Томом, его планами и целями. Как это приятно. Теперь он был почти уверен, что нашел не только свою союзницу, которая всегда будет ему предана, всецело и навечно, а нечто большее.

— Подготовь все к завтрашнему ритуалу, когда я уйду, — распорядился он. — А сейчас подойти ко мне. 

Гермиона медленно приблизилась. Она знала, что будет дальше. Тома восхищала ее покорность, а унижение, которое он заставлял ее испытывать, возбуждало. 

— Раздевайся, — тихо приказал он. 

И Гермиона покорно стянула платье с плеч, а за ним и белье с чулками. Том любил, когда она была абсолютно нагая. 

В его глазах полыхнул огонь, он снова скользнул пальцами в волосы Гермионы, сжал пряди в кулак и заставил ее опуститься на колени. 

Гермионе не нужно было повторять дважды. Этот урок она усвоила очень хорошо — когда сращивала собственную челюсть или ждала, пока заживет разорванный рот. К послушной Гермионе Том относился почти нежно. Поэтому она научилась выполнять все его команды с первого раза. 

Он расстегнул ширинку, вынул напряженный член и, довольно усмехнувшись, выразительно посмотрел на Гермиону. Она моргнула, борясь с секундным порывом отпрянуть, затем лизнула головку и взяла его до самого основания. 

Том всегда трахал ее рот лениво, ни разу не заботясь о том, что Гермиона задыхается от его движений или давится спермой. Она покорно двигала головой в такт, несмотря на то, что из глаз текли слезы, до тех пор, пока он, удовлетворенный ее сладким ртом, не опрокидывал Гермиону на живот. 

Том выдрессировал Гермиону настолько, что она кричала под ним от удовольствия. И, к ее величайшему ужасу, оно не всегда было притворным.  
***

Первое, что почувствовал Стив Роджерс, — это тугие веревки, крепко привязавшие его руки и ноги к каким-то столбам. Он открыл глаза и увидел мисс Грейнджер, которая стояла неподалеку и расставляла на столе странные пузырьки с темными жидкостями.

Стив попытался разорвать веревки, но даже его силы не хватило на это. Гермиона подняла на него взгляд.

— Не старайтесь, мистер Роджерс. Это магические путы, вам вряд ли удастся их разорвать.

— Что вам от меня надо, мисс Грейнджер? Крюгер разбил всю сыворотку, а я не знаю ее рецепт, если вы похитили меня для этой цели. 

— Зато она есть внутри вас, — в комнату вошел высокий молодой человек в темном костюме. — Вы все равно не пользуетесь своим даром должным образом. Поэтому я решил избавить вас от такой силы, которая, судя по всему, вам не по плечу. 

Он мрачно усмехнулся и бросил на стол свернутый пергамент. Гермиона раскрыла его и вздрогнула.

— Том, это не то заклинание.

— Это именно то заклинание. Сегодня я не только обрету новую силу, но и создам еще один крестраж. 

В его глазах зажегся алчный огонек, промелькнувший красным всполохом в зрачках.

— Но, — Гермиона растерянно огляделась, пытаясь одновременно удержать сознание и не выдать панику, — у нас нет подходящего предмета для этого ритуала. 

— А он и не нужен.

Том встал сзади Гермионы и чуть сжал ее плечи.

— Думаю, я смогу создать крестраж из живого существа, которое всегда будет рядом со мной.

В это время Стиву все-таки удалось неимоверным усилием разорвать веревки и успеть спрятаться за столб, в который Том мгновенно выстрелил оглушающим. 

— Хочешь поиграть в прятки?

Гермиона как в тумане следила за их коротким поединком, из которого Том очень быстро вышел победителем. Стараясь не смотреть на быстро намокающий костюм Капитана Америки, на котором расползались кровавые цветы от режущих заклинаний, она молча протянула Тому темно-красный флакон, который тот влил Стиву в рот. 

— Где мое зелье? — в голосе Реддла слышалось нетерпение.

Та поспешно дала ему второй флакон.

— Читай заклинания для первого ритуала, а как только его сила перейдет в меня, тут же становись рядом со мной, поняла? 

Он отпил из своего флакона, не заметив, что вкус его содержимого был слишком горьким, и отшвырнул склянку прочь. Стив тяжело застонал и часто задышал. Гермиона дрожащими руками взяла в руки приготовленный листок, но слова, произносимые ею в гулкой комнате, были отпечатаны не на мятом пергаменте, а в ее собственном сознании.

Том, не сводящий взгляда с умирающего Стива, вдруг почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха. Он глубоко вдохнул, и тут перед его глазами все поплыло. 

— Гермиона, — прошептал он, но она продолжала читать, а голос ее становился как будто громче и увереннее. 

От накатившей сильной слабости Тома вырвало. Он вынул палочку и попытался оглушить Гермиону, но из кончика вылетела лишь тонкая струйка дыма. Его начал окутывать липкий страх. Разум отказывался верить в происходящее, а шепчущие голоса, появившиеся в голове, лишь усиливали панику.

Гермиона закончила читать. Ее плечи расправились, а на лице заиграла торжествующая улыбка.

— Том, ты чувствуешь себя плохо?

— Что ты делаешь? — он закашлялся и, проведя ладонью по губам, вдруг с ужасом увидел появившиеся на ней пятна крови. 

— Исправляю ошибки прошлого. 

Она прошла мимо него и присела перед хрипевшим Стивом, водя палочкой по его груди и что-то шепча себе под нос, отчего раны понемногу стали затягиваться.

— Ты не можешь, — просипел Том, жадно хватая ртом воздух. — Я наложил на тебя Империо!

Он не понимал, что с ним происходит. Казалось, будто вместе с жизненными силами из него выходит вся магия.

— Ты слишком привязался ко мне, чтобы полностью контролировать, — Гермиона подняла с пола его палочку и с хрустом сломала пополам. — К тому же я немного слукавила по поводу целебных свойств моего волшебного чая, который ты так любил пить. Он действительно очень влиял на магию, только наоборот: постепенно ослаблял ее. А ты даже не заметил этого. 

Она тихо засмеялась, довольная произведенным эффектом.

— И что же дальше? — поинтересовался Том. — Убьешь меня? 

Гермиона покачала головой. В ее глазах появился странный блеск.

— Не так быстро. Сначала я уничтожу твои сокровища.

Он попытался было закричать, но горло сжал очередной удушающий спазм — Гермиона держала в руках его ключи к бессмертию: дневник и семейное кольцо. 

Что-то шепча себе под нос, она снова подошла к Стиву и присела перед ним. Тот моргнул и глубоко вздохнул.

— Уходите отсюда, мистер Роджерс. Извините, что пришлось втянуть вас в это.

Внезапно Гермиона резко вскрикнула — Тому удалось извернуться и вложить последние силы в удар кинжалом, резная рукоятка которого теперь виднелась из ее левого бока, создавая невероятную боль, туманящую и притупляющую сознание. 

Выхода не было, и Гермиона давно была готова к такому повороту событий, но здесь был Стив Роджерс, которым она никак не хотела жертвовать — благодаря Тому Реддлу на ее совести и так было несколько жертв. Она не хотела прибавлять к ним еще одну. 

— Быстро, уходите отсюда, — пробормотала она сквозь сжатые зубы, отползая от подбиравшегося к ней Тома.

Стив вскочил на ноги и, абсолютно ее не слушая, отшвырнул Тома в стену, отчего тот свалился с глухим стуком на пол и затих. 

—Мисс Грейнджер, я попробую вас поднять и вынести отсюда, хорошо?

— Нет!

Она судорожно начала рыться в карманах залитого кровью платья, пока не нашла маленькую фигурку фарфоровой танцовщицы, которую быстро кинула Стиву. Тот машинально ее поймал, а Гермиона прицелилась и постаралась забыть о боли хотя бы на пару секунд, чтобы произнести: «Портус».

Миг, и Стив исчез, а Гермиона обессиленно откинулась на пол. Столько трудов и сил, чтобы попасть в прошлое и не дать Тому начать создавать крестражи, а в итоге сама стала его прислугой, помогающей в этом. Она повернула голову набок: Том лежал возле стены, мрачно взирая на нее красными глазами.

— Мы могли бы захватить весь мир, — прошептал он. 

С его приоткрытых губ непрерывным потоком сочилась кровь. Гермиона прикрыла глаза. Даже если бы он сильнее привязался к ней, она не смогла бы перетянуть его на светлую сторону, слишком черна его душа. Поэтому выход оставался лишь один.

Гермиона Грейнджер взмахнула палочкой и произнесла заклинание Адского огня.

Первые языки пламени ударили прямо по Тому, отчего в нос Гермионе сразу бросился сладковатый запах жженой плоти. Она слышала какие-то крики, эхом разносящиеся по комнате. Следующий поток пламени из ее палочки облизал дневник и кольцо, валяющиеся неподалеку. Крики стали сильнее, а темные клубы тумана, поднявшиеся из крестражей и перемешавшиеся с гарью от всепоглощающего пожара, заволокли все вокруг.  
***

Она лежала на чем-то мягком и влажном. Утренний рассвет пробивался розовой пеленой сквозь веки. Где-то кричала чайка. Дышать было тяжело, словно что-то сдавило грудь.

Гермиона открыла глаза и увидела почерневший холм, на котором грудой искореженных стен лежал дом. Их с Томом дом.

— Ну как ты? 

Рядом с ней сидел Стив Роджерс. От его костюма остались одни штаны, торс почему-то был голым. Гермиона смущенно отвела взгляд и увидела на себе тугие повязки, расцветкой как раз совпадающие с его костюмом.

— Побоялся тебя переносить, решил обойтись своими навыками первой помощи, — он виновато развел руками и неловко улыбнулся.

Она прикрыла глаза и попробовала вздохнуть.

— Ты и впрямь герой. Даже Адское пламя как-то остановил.

— Это был не я. 

На секунду Гермиона подумала, что Том воскрес и своими руками остановил ее заклинание. От такой мысли сердце заколотилось, как бешеное.

— А кто?

— Ты.

Она снова открыла глаза и уставилась на него. Тот пожал плечами.

— Ты выкинула меня из дома, потом как-то сама выбралась из этого ада, да еще успела что-то наколдовать, отчего пожар стих, словно его и не было. Я так понимаю, ты не самая обычная девушка, раз способна вытворять такие вещи.

Быть того не может. У нее не мог получится Партис Темпорус, слишком сильное заклинание. Хотя под влиянием такого волшебника, как Том, Гермиона теперь и не на такое была способна.

— Спасибо, что спасла меня.

Стив с улыбкой протягивал ей фарфоровую танцовщицу. Она слабо улыбнулась, сдерживая слезы. Эту фигурку подарил ей Том. Единственный его подарок, единственный раз, когда он позволил себе проявить хоть какие-то добрые чувства к ней.

Она сжала танцовщицу в кулаке. Нет больше Тома. Нет и крестражей. Ее миссия выполнена. Только почему-то это не принесло ей радости.


End file.
